Bloodlines
by Deso97
Summary: Cursed with the taint of immortality, Kiryu Kiyomi searches for the family that she was taken from during childhood. Now hunted and disguised she arrives at Cross Academy for the ultimate treasures-Zero and Ichiru.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was supposed to be posted weeks ago but I kinda got side tracked….. Anyways I've been holding this story in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it! I would like to thank my amazing beta Elantina, go check out her Inuyasha stories! I will take constructive criticism only and if I get flames I will set PrincessRev on your butt! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..but Zero shall be mine! MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlines<strong>

Chapter One

The gates loomed distantly over the canopy of the trees, the night stroking its iron bars imprudently and begging for entrance. The stars turned their gaze in earnest to the entrance of the prestige academy as a short figure emerged from the obscure blanket of the shadows. The moon wove its delicate, silver fingers through her ivory tresses, creating a stark contrast against the darkness of the autumn night. Kiyomi halted near the gates, her violet eyes narrowed in suspicion as her hand reached to stroke a smooth, iron bar. Her rosy lips curved into a smirk.

A sudden weight pressed down on her shoulder. She turned, nonplussed, to find a crow taking refuge on the curve between her shoulder and arm. Recognition glimmered in her eyes. "I was wonder where you had gone off to, Tadashi," she said, addressing the crow casually.

"I apologize, my lady. There was more important business that I had to attend to," he replied coolly in a smooth, velvety voice. The sound sent shivers gliding down her spine.

"More important than me, eh?" She chuckled humorlessly, smirking.

"It was important for you, if you wanted to get into the school without being identified by the purebloods."

Kiyomi gave Tadashi, her gracious servant and protector, a sideways glance, a frown marring her lips. "Can you please drop the disguise? It's only me."

"Of course, my lady." Tadashi obediently took the air, only to land seconds later at a short proximity from her.

A halo of ivory light enshrouded him, its fingers slowly concealing him until he was masked by brilliant light. The light slowly grew until it reached the height of a typical human male, and then slowly began to disperse. In place of the crow was a tall, lanky, thin man clad in an ebony cloak. He was as any pureblood vampire should be: inexplicably handsome, a high and mighty, but proud look, with an aura that forced upon-to both humans and vampires alike-the potent emotion of fear. His messy, wavy, chin length hair looked as though it had been crafted from the fabric of the night. His eyes, like two bottomless pits, glistened darkly in the moonlight.

Despite the fact that they had known each other for and traveled together for years, his inexplicable beauty never ceased to amaze her. She always wondered why he stayed with her. He could have gone back to the luxurious lifestyle of a pureblood, but no….he decided she was worth more. She still couldn't understand why.

She was startled from her reverie when he spoke, "This choker will change your appearance and scent to everyone but me and you," he said as he pulled the small necklace from his coat pocket.

Kiyomi admired it with wide eyes as it dangled from his fingers, the obsidian gem glinting in the silver spotlight from the full moon. Intricate designs such as vines and swirls decorated the surface of the black ribbon like chain, and she felt her heart swell at the beauty of it. The vines seemed to wind around her heart in violet ropes, intensifying her feelings. However, she had no name for these powerful sentiments.

She combed her fingers through her hair as he tied the necklace around her neck. His cold, ashen fingers brushed her skin for a moment, the brief contact sending electric tingles down her spine. She shivered involuntarily.

Then his lips were at her ear, whispering in a velvet, elusive voice, "Be safe, Kiyomi."

Kiyomi grinned wryly. "No promises."

He lingered there for a moment, his gaze locked with hers for several haunting moments, before the inexplicable glow haloed him again and his body transformed. He took to the air with silent wings, the only evidence of his presence being the ebony-drenched feather that slowly descended to the ground.

She fingered the locket affectionately, a soft, contemplative smile glued to her rosy lips. "No promises," she murmured to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Bloodlines**

Chapter Two

The dark haired woman stroked the contents of the manila folder thoughtfully, her manicured nails skimming over the written authorization and information for Kiyomi to attend the academy. "I think you're going to love this school, dear," the secretary gushed dramatically, beaming as if Kiyomi had given her a compliment. "It has everything you could ask for, and the elegantly furnished dormitories are a plus! You must be so excited."

"Excited… Yes, I suppose," she replied absently, weaving her fingers through her hair and glowering at the dark maze of hallways. Her hair glistened like raven's wing in the luminescent lights, her almond eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her new environment.

The secretary halted her at a large mahogany door. "This is the chairman's office," she explained, adjusting her glasses and the hem of her skirt. "If you need anything from him, you are to see me first and then I will take you to see him. You are not allowed to enter without permission. Is that understood, Miss. Kagazawa?"

Kiyomi's lips twitched at the fake last name. "Yes, Ma'am."

The secretary turned toward the door and tapped softly, a brilliant smile on her lips as she awaited permission to enter. A muffled utterance of permitted entrance flared to life within the room's contents, and then door was thrust open. As they entered, Kiyomi assessed her surroundings, her eyes scrutinizing the area for any sign of trouble. It was an instinct that refused to disperse after years of running, and the instruction stuck to her like glue since the concept had been introduced to her. _'Keep an eye on the people and things around you. Let nothing surprise you.'_

As she finished, her eyes landed on the window behind the chairman's desk. Beyond the glass she spotted her faithful servant perched on the windowsill, his eyes boring into her own golden orbs. The unspoken message was clear: be wary.

Her attention was stolen from the crow as the chairman started speaking, his voice serious and his posture as taut as an iron bar. "Kagazawa Kiyomi, first I would like to give you a warm welcome to the school. We're very happy that you have decided to attend! Secondly, there are some guidelines here that I must go over with you. Number one, the most important rule, is that there is absolutely NO blood drinking on campus, except for blood tablets. As I am sure you already aware, the academy is made up of both humans and vampires, and we cannot risk exposing the vampires at this school. Do you understand?"

Kiyomi only gave him a small nod.

"Now, before you go I would like to introduce you to the school prefects, Yuki and Zero."

Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of her brother's name, but her body remained motionless. The chairman started explaining about the importance of prefects at the school, but Kiyomi tossed an empty stare at the wall above his head, disinterested with the speech he was giving her.

When the door slammed open, Kiyomi flinched slightly, the unexpected occurrence drawing her out of her stupor. She turned sharply towards the sound and produced a soft gasp. In the doorway stood two teens bickering, a girl and a boy. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, her tongue as fierce as a sword in the throes of battle as she delivered her argument. She was wearing the day class uniform, indicating that she was a mortal. The boy had short silver hair and violet eyes, though his words were produced sharper and with more clarity than the girl's. He was clad in the same uniform, which displayed his sculpted chest and skinny waist. Kiyomi assumed with cold clarity that they were Yuki and Zero. She suppressed another gasp that burned on her lips, the astonishment of glimpsing her brother once again forming a spread of warmth in the pit of her stomach.

The Chairman uttered a small sound in the caverns of his throat, his eyes disapproving of argument that the girl and the boy-Zero-were participating in. The pair stopped bickering and faced him; their mouths opened and tongues poised to release a new flood of sharp words, until they noticed another individual in the room.

"Who's she?" Zero demanded bitterly, tossing a heated glare in her direction. The intensity in those eyes was enough to make Kiyomi cringe. "Another student, Chairman?"

The chairman arched an eyebrow at Zero, his disposition suggested by the sharpness of his words. "This is Kiyomi, a night class student. She'll be attending here for now on."

"A vampire," Yuki whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

Kiyomi inclined her head at the tone the adolescent girl had utilized to summarize her shock, unadjusted to the way her species was thought of to humans. Summoning her determination with a heavy sigh, she turned to the woman and extended her hand in the universal sign of greeting. "It's very nice to meet you, Yuki," she said calmly, and even risked a small smile to soothe the girl's nerves further. "I think I am going to enjoy this academy."

"Um, yes, I suppose you're right," Yuki murmured absently, taking the hand and giving it a weak shake. "I think you'll like it here."

Zero snorted. "She'll be fine."

"Zero!"

Kiyomi shook her head briskly at her brother's comment. She had accepted such ill treatment beforehand, but was still unprepared for her bitter acknowledgement for being who she was. She regarded Zero calmly and then transferred her gaze to the sighing chairman.

"If you don't mind," she said softly, "I'd like to go to my room and rest. I-it's been a long day."

The chairman's eyes widened, his blunt fingers twirling a loose strand of flaxen hair that had fallen out of his ponytail. "Oh, of course! You must be exhausted.

Yuki, Zero, please do me a favor and escort Kiyomi to her dorm." His eyes held the epitome of playfulness and childlike innocence, but still offered a hint of sincerity as he addressed them. He grinned lightly and sat down at his desk, his expression sagging with fatigue. "I'll be in here catching up on overdue paperwork if you need me. I hope your stay here is wonderful, Miss. Kagazawa."

Kiyomi nodded, flashing him a hesitant grin. "Thank you, Chairman. I share the same sentiments."

"Excellent. If you ever need anything, tell my secretary and I will address as best I can."

"I'll remember that."

Kiyomi bowed awkwardly and turned her back, mentally instructing herself to be wary of the glint of suspicion in his eyes. _'He knows something.'_ She could feel Tadashi's eyes glued to her back as she departed with Yuki and Zero, his fervent gaze enough to extinguish the fears within her. _'Tadashi will protect me. I need to focus on Zero and Ichiru before anything else! My family always comes first.'_

As they stepped into the hallway, Kiyomi saw Zero's posture stiffen and his eyes darken with unspoken anger-an emotion that could never be expressed verbally. Peering over his shoulder with hooded eyes, she was stunned into silence at the stark beauty that strolled almost aimlessly through the shadowed hallways.

He had incredibly dark eyes, she noted, eyes that almost seemed like a blackened ruby. They were framed by long, luscious black lashes that shadowed them and gave then depth. His hair was equally as dark and beautiful, and seemed to glimmer black in the low lights. His face was impassive, aloof; an expressionless mask glued onto the ashen, inexplicable face of a male vampire.

"Kaname," Yuki breathed, smiling slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Kiyomi arched an eyebrow. "Kaname," she echoed softly, testing the naked word on her lips. She knew the name, and she knew the legacy that accompanied it. _'Would he know who I am? Would he expose me?'_ She adopted her democratic smile as Zero moved away from her, allowing Kaname to view her for the first time. She gazed into his eyes for a moment, her eyes trained on the reflection of herself in his fathomless orbs. _'So, that is how he sees me, huh? A frail little vampire with the violet eyes. Has he made the connection yet?'_ She dared to glance at her stoic brother, her lips pursed and her eyes hazy with contemplation.

"I thought I felt a change in the air, but I must've been mistaken," he answered, returning Yuki's smile confidently. Kiyomi could see the glint of his fangs under the dark fluorescent lights. She smirked, displaying her own fangs for his view only. Kaname glanced at her, subdued surprise burrowed into the fathomless darkness of his eyes. "I see we have a new night class student," he murmured with a frown.

"Y-Yes." Yuki blushed at her own stuttering. "This is Kiyomi Kagazawa; she transferred here today. We were just showing her to her new dorm."

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kagazawa," Kaname uttered politely, his voice sending electric chills through her entire body. "Why don't I escort you to the dorms? You must be exhausted from your travels."

Kiyomi only gave him a small nod, the words stolen from her tongue at the power behind his insistence. _'He knows something. I'm sure of it.'_ Sweet as sin, he offered her his arm, his eyes evaluating her quietly and beautifully as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kiyomi turned and stole the chance to analyze the male vampire closely, attempting to be discreet about such evaluations. _'No weakness, no flaws, nothing. His reputation precedes him. I have to be careful around this one, or he'll discover who I am. Or, does he already know?'_ She braced herself mentally for the confrontation that was bound to occur in the not-so-distant future.

"Kaname, you don't have to do that," Yuki protested weakly, ignoring Zero's huff as he turned his back on the trio. "The chairman instructed us to take her there ourselves. I'm sure that you have better things to do! Not that it's a problem, but we-"

"Please, it is no trouble at all. I would love to get to know this new student of ours," he interrupted, his voice polite and calm. "I shall see you around, Yuki." He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her fair skin. Yuki blushed fervently at the attention, but said nothing. Kaname straightened and turned to Zero, his eyes hooded. "I suppose I shall see you around as well, Zero. Try not to get into trouble."

Zero lightly waved off his concerns, turning his head and avoiding the man's penetrating gaze. "Yeah, whatever."

"Goodbye, Yuki," Kiyomi said softly before turning to Zero, warmth spreading through her empty veins as she glimpsed the curiosity that glimmered in his violet eyes. _'He has Father's eyes. I never noticed before.'_ She smiled, watching with mild interest as his eyes widened. "Goodbye, Zero. Thank you for welcoming me so fondly. I think I am going to enjoy my stay here."

"Uh, yeah," he answered awkwardly, turning his back on her and folding his arms at his chest. "Sure."

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _'That's Father, all right. I wonder how Ichiru is, and who he resembles. Mother or Father?'_ "I will see you later, I suppose," she murmured. "And you, too, Yuki. I hope we can become friends."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Shall we, Lord Kaname?" Kiyomi inquired softly, indicating that she was prepared to leave. Exhaustion weighed heavily on her limbs, but it was not from her travels. She shifted slightly, uncomfortable by all of the gazes pinned on her. _'I must blend in better next time. Tadashi will be so angry with me if he knew that I broke my façade…Heck, it took me ages to get him to allow me to come here in the first place! I must treat this chance wisely, or I will never see what is left of my family again.'_ With grim resignation, she allowed Kaname to tow her away, her thoughts centered on family ties and her faithful servant.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is finally up. I am so glad that all of you were patient and stuck around. I profusely apologize for the long wait. I worked hard to get this out and I hope y'all like it. I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlines<br>**

Chapter Three

Kaname was as silent as a ghost, his lithe body moving like a whisper through the dark campus of Cross Academy. The silver radiance of the moon glistened on his pale skin, accentuating his masculine elegance and stark beauty. Kiyomi eyed him in mute fascination, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. There was something hypnotic about his movements. Her eyes hardened, and she glanced away from him, ashamed of her admiration for his striking character. There was something about his grace and beauty that caused her skin to crawl and the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

"I understand that there are more vampires here," Kiyomi acknowledged softly, tilting her head to the side. "Will I meet them soon?"

Kaname nodded, "We will be meeting with them shortly." he responded, "They have all been gathered, and are waiting for your arrival. A new vampire at school is quite...extraordinary, for lack of a better word."

A shiver rippled down Kiyomi's spine.

"I see," she whispered.

He slanted an empty glance over his shoulder. "There's something familiar about you."

Kiyomi felt her body freeze, every pore screaming at her to run. Logic urged her to remain. "I'm sorry," she answered swiftly, "but we've never met before."

"Hm. Perhaps it is the lighting. It is quite dim in here, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," she murmured, trying to avoid his skeptical eyes.

Even though the rest of the walk to the Moon Dormitory was quiet, it allowed Kiyomi to admire the campus. She was fascinated by the Gothic designs of the buildings and astounded by the beautiful abundance of greenery surrounding the school. It was nothing she had ever seen before. Kiyomi was so caught up in looking around, she didn't notice Kaname had stopped walking and bumped into him. Kaname turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's quite alright." He smirked. "Now you're about to meet some of the night class. Are you prepared?"

Kiyomi gave a nod of acknowledgement and breathed a small 'yes'. Kaname turned back to the large door and pushed it open.

Kiyomi was dazzled by the elegant interior of the building. The walls were a pale blue with golden designs and two staircases decorated with black railing wound up to the second floor. Between them was a small sitting area consisting of two couches and a rectangular table. Six vampires occupied the space.

A blond vampire with icy blue eyes approached Kiyomi, smiling widely.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "You must be the new student. I am Hanabusa Aido, but feel free to call me Idol. What is your name?"

"My name is Kiyomi," she answered meekly.

Hanabusa beamed and wrapped an arm around her reluctant shoulders. "Well, it is wonderful to meet you Kiyomi! Let me introduce you to everyone else."

Hanabusa practically dragged Kiyomi forward, eagerly wanting to make her feel comfortable when in reality he was doing the opposite. He started pointing everyone out.

"This is Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka, my cousins. Then there's Toya Rima, Shiki Senri, and Ichijo Takuma."

Kiyomi eyed them warily. Kain was an intimidating figure with cold, calculating sorrel colored eyes and pale orange hair. He stood tall next to the couch where Souen and Toya were sitting. Souen had an obvious air of superiority with wavy light brown hair that reached past the small of her back. Toya had brilliant blue eyes and ginger hair put into two ponytails. Shiki, who was seated on the other couch, had mahogany hair and bluish gray eyes. Ichijo stood behind Shiki, sending Kiyomi a kind smile. He had straight blond hair a few shades lighter than Hanabusa's and kind green eyes.

While most offered some form of greeting (in varying degrees of warmth), Ruka simply rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of hair behind her. Kiyomi could already tell that she and Ruka were not going to get along.

"Well," Kaname said, reminding everyone of his presence, "I have other business to attend to. Ichijo, kindly show Miss Kagazawa to her room. Tell her the rules of the academy as well. I'm sure the Chairman has already done so but a fresh reminder could not hurt."

"Of course. Right this way." Ichijo gently pulled Kiyomi from Hanabusa's rather tight grasp and she followed gratefully after a quick farewell to the night class.

Ichijo led Kiyomi up the stairs and down the hallway. The walk was silent until they reached her dorm room.

"This is where I leave you," he said, "I think you'll enjoy it." They stood in silence for a moment before Ichijo continued.

"Now. We have two rules here. First: Absolutely no blood drinking on campus. Just blood tablets. Second: No fighting. If you follow those you'll be fine."

Kiyomi nodded in understanding, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good morning Miss Kagazawa."

Once Ichijo was gone, Kiyomi opened the door and walked in cautiously. She quickly inspected the room. It wasn't really anything special. It was a small space with a bed in the far right corner and a large window taking up most of the adjacent wall. A wooden vanity rested on the other side of the window along with a plain wooden dresser. All of her belongings had already been delivered and were standing neatly by the bed.

Before she started to unpack, Kiyomi opened the window for Tadashi. While she waited, she changed into her pajamas and sat at the vanity, anxiously brushing her silver locks.

Kiyomi realized that she was still wearing the chocker. Putting down the brush she began to unfasten the clasp of the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I think it best to keep it on." said a voice from the shadows. The person stepped out revealing the stranger to be Tadashi.

Kiyomi looked at him through the mirror and smiled. "You are far too cautious for your own good. Besides, what's the use of wearing it now when it doesn't affect how you or I see me?"

Tadashi chuckled and casually leaned up against the wall next to the vanity. "What would happen if someone were to come in and saw your true form?"

Kiyomi couldn't find an answer to his question and so left the choker in place. "There. Happy?"

"I'm bursting with joy. Now come on, it's time for bed."

Kiyomi sighed, "You treat me like a child."

Tadashi chuckled again, softer this time. "That's only because I care about you."

Kiyomi pushed away the strange excitement she felt at his words and crawled into bed. Tadashi closed the curtains on the window to stop the rising sun from peeking through.

"Sing me a song?" Kiyomi inquired quietly.

"Of course," Tadashi replied. He pulled up the chair from the vanity and sat down next to the bed. He started singing softly in a different language. While he sang, Kiyomi's mind started to wander.

Tadashi's song ended too soon.

Kiyomi looked up to him and asked, "Do you think he'll hate me?"

"Who?"

"Zero. Do you think he will hate me for what I have become?"

"It is impossible to hate you."

Kiyomi smiled, hitting him softly. "I'm being serious."

"Why do you ask?"

Kiyomi sat up and looked down at her lap. "I...I'm worried. Zero has always hated vampires. What if he doesn't see me as his sister anymore? What if he sees me as a beast? A monster?"

Tadashi touched her shoulder lightly, a soft, caring gesture. "You aren't a beast, much less a monster. He would be insane not to see you for who you really are."

Kiyomi smiled weakly, looking into his sincere eyes.

Tadashi examined her closely, "You're pale. When was the last time you fed?"

"About a day or two ago."

"You need to take better care of yourself. Here." Tadashi took off his black jacket and undid the first couple of buttons of his white shirt, exposing his neck. "Drink."

This was the usual routine. Kiyomi had a strong disliking for blood tablets, they were bitter and dull. She only took them when she was truly desperate, which was most of the time. But she didn't like taking blood from Tadashi either. She always felt guilty afterwards. Almost as if she was taking advantage of him.

Kiyomi hesitantly leaned up, placing her left hand on the side of Tadashi's neck and the other hand on his shoulder. She licked a line up his neck, inhaling the alluring scent of his blood. A Pureblood's was always the sweetest. She opened her mouth wide, extending her fangs, and bit down.

The sweet nectar flowed down her throat, quenching her thirst. She drank until she was full, then laid back down; exhausted. Her shining red eyes slowly reverted to their normal soft lilac.

"Thank you," Kiyomi whispered.

Tadashi smiled and gently wiped the excess blood from the corners of her mouth. He kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed. "Have a good sleep."

* * *

><p>A dark figure stood in front of a large window looking out at the city. Frustration painted on his face. How was it that one turned vampire and a Pureblood could evade him so easily? The Pureblood may have proven to be an exception… but the other? His fists clenched in anger. '<em>It should not be taking this long.'<em>

A firm knock shocked him out of his reverie. He hurriedly composed himself and took a seat at his desk. "Come in."

The door opened and a short woman dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a white, long-sleeved blouse approached him, her heels clicking as she went.

"Yes, Ms. Suzuki?"

She handed him a file and he opened it, skimming through the contents. His eyes widened as he read, a smirk playing on his lips. "So, they have been found?"

"Yes, Mr. Nakamura. They were last spotted in the small town outside of Cross Academy."

Mr. Nakamura's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

He was getting his prisoners back.

_'Get ready Kagazawa Kiyomi and Ikeda Tadashi. I'm coming for you.'_


End file.
